Shadow Huntress - The Two Towers - HIATUS
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Falathiel. I'm a hunter, a tracker and one of the only Shadow Elves to walk Middle Earth in thousands of years. Eleven of us set our from Rivendell as a Fellowship bound to destroy the One Ring but now we are broken. Two of us are dead, two of us captured and two choose to walk the wild alone. We will fight the darkness whilst there is still a glimmer of hope...
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ If you haven't read Shadow Huntress: The Fellowship of the Ring or Shadow Huntress: An Unexpected Journey, I suggest you do to my profile and read both of them. Thanks ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**One**

Three days and nights we had been chasing the fighting Uruk-Hai and we had yet to catch up to our prey. I found myself wondering if we would ever find Merry and Pippin safe and alive.

When the five of us had left Amon Hen, the shores where the Fellowship had broken at long last, I had such high hopes that we would find the lads. But now I was allowing myself a kind of false hope that never, ever did anyone good.

A company of eleven had set out from Rivendale, the house of Lord Elrond Half-elven just over two months ago. The Fellowship of the Ring we were called and an odd Fellowship we certainly were. We were led by the wizard Gandalf the Grey, a wizard of many years, much cunning and much mystery, a wizard whom I trusted with my very life.

Gandalf often took council with Aragorn, son of Arathon, a ranger from the north and also the Heir to Gondor's throne. Aragorn was the kind of man who let his deeds speak louder than his words but he also had a gift for negotiation and often used words not his weapons.

Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor was the exact opposite. He looked at Aragorn like he was some kind of threat and looked down on me and my student simply because we were women and war was no place for the likes of us.

Breya Talathion was both mine and Gandalf's former student and elemental wizard. She could wield a sword as sharply and deadly as she could her tongue but happened to have a soft spot for all things dwarven having grown up in Lake Town, just a stone's throw away from Erebor where she now spent most of her time. I had adopted her when I accompanied Thorin Oakenshield in his quest to take back Erebor from the dragon Smaug.

Gimli, son of Gloin, the only dwarven member of our Fellowship was a great friend to not only Breya but myself as well. He didn't like the elves, nor the fact that they were a part of the quest. Since I was friends with his father, he did hold a certain respect for me.

Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood and I had history. When the company of Thorin Oakenshield journeyed through Mirkwood on their way to Erebor, it was Legolas and his Wood Elves that captured us and took us to his father. We were held prisoner in Mirkwood for several days before Bilbo Baggins, our hobbit thief broke us out.

In our company we swore to protect and four young hobbits, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandynuck, Peregrin Took and Frodo Baggins, the bearer of the One Ring. Frodo had inherited the ring from his Uncle Bilbo who had found it in the Goblin Caves on our journey to Erebor. Originally it had just been Frodo who was to accompany us but Sam, Merry and Pippin had insisted they come along.

Then there was me.

My name is Falathiel and I'm an elf. I wasn't what you would call your typical elf. I was lucky enough to be blessed with the extraordinary grace, skill and beauty that all elves in Middle Earth possessed but instead of employing a skill like healing or craftsmanship, I was gifted with the ability to track and to kill. But my main skills lay in the ability to manipulate the shadows and use them to my advantage. As far as I was aware, I was the only Shadow Elf to walk Middle Earth in thousands of years. It was something that took a long time to get used to and honestly, I was still struggling to accept that I would never be like the rest. I had joined the Fellowship with my constant wold companion Ghost to protect Frodo and I had even failed that.

We had left Rivendell as a Fellowship until Gandalf fell defending us from the Barlog in Moria. From Moria we went to Lothlorien, my old home, and from Lothlorien we journeyed to Amon Hen where Boromir was killed and the Fellowship broke.

Frodo and Sam chose to go to Mordor and destroy the ring alone.

Merry and Pippin were in the hands of Saruman's fighting Uruk-Hai.

And we had given chase.

But three days and night's pursuit had brought us nothing but dust.

I did not know if we would find them alive.

"Falathiel?" called a voice, cutting me from my thoughts. When I looked up I saw Breya standing on a rock just behind Aragorn.

"What do you feel?" I asked them.

"Their pace has quickened," Aragorn replied, slowly getting up. "They must have caught our scent." He turned his head to us. "Hurry!"

Breya jumped down off her rock and landed with the skill and grace of a cat. "Come!" she shouted.

I kicked my boot to get rid of some of the dry mud on my heel and turned to Legolas. "Lost Gimli again?" I smirked as I took off after Breya.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas shouted as the dwarf struggled to keep up with us.

I had to admit, the fact that they had sensed us didn't bode well in our favour but I had convinced myself that we mustn't given up hope, not whilst there was some of it left.

As we ran, chasing after the vibrations that Aragorn and Breya both felt in the earth we came to a small pass surrounded by rocks and littered with boot prints. They had definitely come this way.

Aragorn knelt down on the ground and picked up a small leaf-brooch. We were all wearing them, they were the clasp to our cloaks given to us in Lothlorien by Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall."

"They may yet be alive," Legolas replied, his blue eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Breya replied, her bare hand lay gently against the rock. She grinned, "come!"

I grinned and followed her.

Yes, there was defiantly still hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I do not own Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Two**

Rohan, home of the horselords.

The Uruk-Hai had turned north-east, diverging from their path and making their way towards Isengard and Saruman.

The moment we stepped over the border into Rohan, Breya's whole stance changed. I watched Breya and the only time I had seen her look so happy was when she was in Erebor. The six of us ran through the night and when the sun rose, it was blood red.

"Red sun rises," I whispered, stopping as we came over the hill.

"Blood has been spilled this night," Legolas finished.

I glanced at Breya. "It's not them."

She nodded her agreement. "It can't be them." Having grown up with all four of the hobbits in the Fellowship meant that Breya was very close with all of them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath from the early morning air.

"What do you feel?" Aragorn inquired.

"The vibrations are different," she answered. "Not heavy and harsh like the Uruk-Hai but more fleeting and loud…like…almost like…horses." Breya opened her eyes wide. "Lots and lots of horses."

Aragorn motioned for us to hide behind a large cluster of rocks. "We do not yet know of their intentions," he warned us in a whisper. Neither Breya nor I were the kind to hide, we'd go down fighting.

My hands itched for my blades.

The elven Narylfiel and dwarven Dornessi had been gifts given in different times. Narylfiel had been one of a set given to me by the lady Galadriel, her brother, Mornenion, had been buried with Thorin when he passed. The pommel was black and made from the finest metal etched with leafy, silver vines and small rubies trailed along the vines, the blade glistened in the moonlight and the metal had 'Narylfiel', meaning 'fire brand', stamped into the metal. Mornenion had been exactly the same only decorated with sapphires instead of rubies. Dornessi however, was a blade crafted by dwarven blacksmiths. Her pommel was black with leafy, gold vines and small sapphires trailed along the vines. The word Dornessi was carved into the metal, Balin had told me that Dornessi meant queen.

Legolas placed his hand over mine and gently shook his head. "_Patience was never your strong point_."

I shrugged. No arguing with him there.

Suddenly Ghost started growling. His growls were soon drowned out by the sound of horse, many, many horses, riding over the hill.

"The Riders of Rohan!" Breya grinned.

"You two stay here!" Aragorn ordered both Breya and myself. Seeing the looks on our faces, he spoke again. "We do not know if these are honest men or if they work for Saruman."

Breya kept her hand on her sword Verya but remained back as the three of themstepped out from behind the rocks. "The Riders do not work for anyone but their lord even if he is compromised."

I glanced over at her and the necklace that sat openly around her neck. It was an amethyst rose that held a white horse in the middle and was attached to a thin white gold chain, a gift created by my father and given to her by Galadriel. "And here I thought that you only favoured the dwarves. Horselords?"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"RIDERS OF ROHAN!" Aragorn yelled. "WHAT NEWS FROM THE MARK?"

The riders turned to circle the three men with their spears out.

Breya gripped Verya and watched intently. Her gaze seemed to be locked on the head of the rider column like she knew him.

Their leader dismounted and approached them. "What business does and elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Gimli shifted, gripping his axe. "Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine."

I smirked, Gimli was very bold.

"I would cut off you heard, dwarf," he snapped, "if it stood but a little higher from the ground."

Breya slapped herself in the forehead.

Legolas drew his bow. "You would die before your stroke fell!"

It was my turn to slap my head. "And Aragorn was worried they would react to us differently."

"Agreed," Breya nodded. We got to our feet and climbed to the top of the rock.

Aragorn placed his hand on Legolas' arm and lowered it down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm, this is Falathiel of Lothlorien, and Breya Talathion." The head of the riders turned to see both Breya and myself standing there. "We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognized friend from foe," he answered, staring at Breya. He removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin."

"Eomer, son of Eomund," Breya grinned. She jumped down off the rock and I followed, joining Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli.

"Saruman had poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over his lands," Eomer answered. "My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies!" Breya argued. "Eomer, you know me. We are no spies! We track a party of Uruk-Hai west. They've taken two of our friend's captive."

Eomer sighed. "Lady Breya-the Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night."

"But there were two hobbits!" Gimli shouted. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn advised him, "only children to your eyes."

Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli gasped as we looked at the plume of smoke in the distance.

He nodded. "I am sorry."

"You piled the carcasses and burned them," I spoke up, "but you did not see two children? Typical humans, you charge in, swords drawn without assessing the situation."

"I would hold your tongue, Lady Elf!" Eomer urged me.

Breya placed her hand on my shoulder. "_Falathiel, you'd be wise to hold your tongue._"

Eomer whistled bringing three horses over to us. "May these horse bear you to better fortune than their former master's. Farewell, we have other things to do."

"Eomer," Breya called out. "A quick word?"

I raised an eyebrow and watched Breya as she walked over to speak with him. "_Are you alright?_" I asked Legolas. "_That was a stupid, foolish move._"

"_Are you lecturing me on stupid, foolish things?_" Legolas asked me. He had a look of mild amusement on his face. "_You are growing up…what is Breya doing?_"

I looked over at Breya as she handed Eomer's helmet to him-only after she kissed it gently. "_Swift wings, brave heart,_" she whispered.

"Me thinks I found out why she likes Rohan so much," I muttered to myself with a slight grin. I took the reins of the horse thinking about Cedric a little. I mounted the horse, shifting a little in the saddle as to get comfortable. Breya climbed up over me. "Swift wings, brave heart?"

"Shut up and ride," she warned me.

I chuckled and watched the riders disappear over the hill. "I can double with Aragorn if you want to follow them."

She shook her head. "We have to find Merry and Pippin, dead or alive. We cannot fail at this like we did with everything else."

I nodded my agreement and followed Aragorn.

At least we weren't running anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ HELLO STONEHENGE! Nah just kidding! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about the incredibly long absence with this story but I lost my muse and had absolutely no energy cause my little fella was taking all of it to grow. I know, I know, excuses mean nothing but I didn't abandone this because I will be finishing the trilogy, I assure you! Standard disclaimer, please enjoy! You faithful, loyal readers you ++++++**

**Three**

It didn't take us long to find the burning pile of bodies and the remains of the orc camp. I dismounted the horse and took a deep breath as I studied the area. The entire site was one huge, wreck.

"I can't believe it," Breya whispered. "Eomer doesn't usually kill everything in sight."

"And you would know," I muttered. Breya shot a glare at me as I walked away from her, searching for signs of the hobbits.

Gimli knelt down and picked up a small sword belt. "It's one of their wee belts…"

I took the belt off Gimli and held it out for Ghost to sniff, the black dog sniffed the belt several times before he took off towards the forest. Aragorn shouted out in anger and kicked helmet before he fell to the ground.

"_All is not lost,_" I whispered to Breya. "_I don't, for a second, believe that they're dead…they're small and slight of hand…I think they're alive. I feel it._"

"_As do I,_" Breya answered. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she noticed Aragorn was studying something. "Hang on…"

"A hobbit lay here," he announced, checking the ground. "And the other…they crawled…" The ranger started walking, following tracks he could see. "Their hands were bound…" He paused, picking up some cut rope. "Their bounds were cut…they ran over here…they were followed."

Breya and I glanced at each other before we started following him.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…" Aragorn continued, "into Fangorn Forest."

"Right where Ghost went," Breya whispered. She pinched her nose. "The trees are talking, Falathiel…they haven't spoken in a long time but I can hear them…they're waking up."

I placed a hand against one of the tree trunks and closed my eyes. "It reminds me of Mirkwood," I grinned.

Breya snorted as we followed her into the woods. If I had faith in anyone leading us into the middle of a forest such as Fangorn, it was certainly going to be Breya. The four of us apart from Gimli were all oddly silent as we went through the forest, searching for any signs of the hobbits until eventually Aragorn found some rather strange looking tracks.

"_Ent tracks,_" Breya whispered in my ear.

"_And how can you possibly tell that they're Ent tracks?_" I asked her with a raised eyebrow. "_Have you seen a live Ent in the sixty years you've been alive?_"

"_I've read about them_," she replied. "_The trees are speaking to each other, Falathiel. I know you can hear it too_."

"_Memory and anger_," I answered. "_That's what I can hear…Legolas can hear it too._"

Breya and I looked at the Elven Prince, he seemed worried about something. When I turned to look around I was suddenly overtaken by the feeling that something was watching us.

"_Aragorn, something's out there_," Legolas warned the ranger hastily.

Ghost growled, he raised his hackles and his ears were flattened against his head. He growled a warning before shooting off into the trees. Seconds later I heard him whimper in pain, it echoed throughout the forest. "Ghost!" I shouted, before I took off after him. I ran through the trees before anyone could stop me and hit something that threw me backwards, into a tree with an almighty thump.

"Falathiel!" Breya shouted. She came over to me, gripping her staff tightly. "Show yourself!" she demanded, putting power behind her words that made the trees shake.

I picked myself up unsteadily and drew my bow, notching an arrow in the string.

Simultaneously we all attacked at once only to have our attacks repelled followed by a bright, white light.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the attacker spoke.

"Where are they?" Aragorn shouted.

"They passed this way, day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded to know. "Show yourself."

My eyes widened when I saw Ghost come up beside our attacker and then when I saw who it was I almost died. "Mithrandir?" I gasped, it came out in a strangled whisper. That's the only sound I could make.

"We mistook you for Saruman," Breya whispered. She was trembling slightly.

"I am Saruman," Gandalf explained as we all tried to wrap our heads around this miracle. "Or rather, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Aragorn whispered.

"Through fire, and water," he assured us. "On the lowest dungeon, on the highest peak. I fought him, the Barlog of Morgoth. Until at last I thre down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars field of end, and every day was as long as a life age on the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

"So…you're Gandalf the White now?" Breya asked him, gripping her staff so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I am Gandalf the White," he assured her. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

"So where are we going?" I asked him. "If the hobbits are safe, we must be going somewhere."

Gandalf nodded as we started to make our way back out of the forest. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all spead."

"Edoras?" Gimli frowned. "That is no short distance."

"We hear of trouble in Rohan," Aragorn spoke. "It goes ill with the king."

"He has banished Eomer!" Breya growled. "I bet is was that blastard snake, Wormtongue."

I shot Breya a look when we came out of the forest. "How are we to get there?" I asked. "We have four horses and there is six of us."

Gandalf smiled at me, that same smile full of riddles and intrigue. So I just watched and waited as he let out a whistle, followed seconds later by the sounds of a horse neighing…no wait…two horses?

A white horse came running over the plain towards them followed by a second horse…that black mane and tail I would recognise anywhere. "Cedric," I grinned.

"And that is one of the mearas," Legolas spoke, "unless my eyes a cheated by some spell."

"Shadowfax," Gandalf smiled. "He's the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers."

I rushed over to Cedric and gripped his long face in my hands, nuzzling up against him. By the Valar I missed this horse…how he managed to make his way here from Rivendell, I would never now…until I found a piece of yellow ribbon tied to his leg. "Tom…" I chuckled. "You knew? Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom…you knew didn't you?"

"This will make travelling easier," Breya smirked. "But you have no saddle or bridle," she pointed out.

"I don't need it," I replied, mounting my trusted stallion bareback. "I never have…"

Breya turned to look back over the forest. "I wish we could stay…the Ents are waking."

"You will see them soon enough," Gandalf assured her. "Now come, we must get to Edoras with swift wings."

I clutched a handful of Cedric's mane and shot off after Shadowfax…I could only wonder what was happening in Edoras that had not only Gandalf and Breya worried. I closed my eyes for a split second before releasing some of my shadows across the plain.

Soon, we would know everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ I do not own LOTR or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Four**

"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld," Breya whispered behind me, just loud enough so that all could hear her. "Theoden, King of Rohan dwells there. It has been a year since I stepped foot behind these walls and yet too much has changed…" She took a deep breath and looked to Gandalf. "I do not think we will be welcome here."

I glanced up at the city walls, there were people there, I could feel their shadows whispering, but the whole place felt dead. Void of cheer, listless and lifeless. There was death here and it wasn't giving up any time soon.

"We must be careful what we say here," Gandalf warned us all before pushing Shadowfax ahead.

Breya and I glanced at each other and followed suit.

The guards let us inside the city, casting weary looks at us and each other, hardly seeming to care who we were or what we wanted. They recognised Breya almost immediately, smiling when they saw her.

I watched the people as we passed them. They were all dreary, wearing dull colours and looked at each of us with suspicion I'd never seen before.

We dismounted our horses and one by one we walked up the stairs towards the golden hall. We were stopped by heavily armed guards when we reached the top of the stairs.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, by order of Grima Wormtongue."

I raised an eyebrow, even weaponless, I was the perfect assassin. You can't take away the shadows. Gandalf nodded we immediately started stripping our weapons.

Breya growled when the guard made for her staff. "You break it," she warned him, "and I will skin you alive and make you watch. Got it?"

He gulped and nodded, taking the staff with shaky hand.

"Your staff."

Gandalf scoffed. "Oh, no. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he inquired.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Old man my ass.

Sitting on the throne was an old shell of a man with wild hair and dishevelled robes, next to him sat a worm of man, greasy black hair, pale skin and stain-riddled clothing. His presence sent a shiver down my spine and Breya gasped when she saw the king.

"He wasn't like this the last time I was here," she whispered. "I can feel evil here, Falathiel. It scares me."

I gripped her hand tightly and she smile a little.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf spoke, "Theoden King."

The worm was whispering foul words in the king's ear until the king made a struggled to speak.

"Why…should I…welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?"

I broke away from the small party and leant up against the wooden pole, watching as the guards followed them. One stopped and lingered nearby, watching me. I imagine what he was trying to see what trouble a female Elf could cause. Breya stopped on the opposite side of the hall with her own guard and the two of us just watched and waited.

"A just question my liege…late is the hour in which this conjuror chooses to appear. Lath spell I name him, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf snapped. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crude words with a witless worm." He held his staff out and the worm shrank back in terror.

"His staff! I told you to take the wizards staff!"

The guard behind me rushed towards Gandalf and I stuck my leg out, tripping him. When the guard stared at me I flashed him a smile before I punched him in the face not once but twice. I thrust my elbow backwards and felt it connect with the bone of someone's nose. I spun my body around and drew his sword before knocking his feet out from underneath him. Then I sat on his chest with his sword pointing at his throat. "Make a move and I will cut your throat," I warned him.

"Aren't Elves supposed to be gentle and kind?" he gulped.

I smirked. "Not this Elf. I have a problem with men speaking when not asked to speak." In the back of my mind I could feel something eating away at me. The poison that Gandalf had described was thick in the air. There was Theoden but there was something behind Theoden and it was horrible…horrible and evil. I glanced at Breya and snorted. She had two of the guards on their knees with vines completely binding their movement.

To the left of me, a young woman with golden hair and a white dress ran into the hall. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the king and the wizard locked in battle, she tried to run to him but Aragorn stopped her and shook his head. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Rohan is mine!" Theoden hissed at Gandalf.

"Be gone!" the wizard shouted, pushing his staff towards the king.

The king shrieked at Gandalf and lunged for him only to be pushed back with an almighty thump. After what seemed like an age, he moaned and slid down into the chair. That's when Aragorn let the woman go. She ran towards the king and helped him sit back into his throne. When the king's face started to change, I stood up watching as the clock turned back for him. Power that turns people withered and old…it was dark…very dark…I felt cold.

"_I'm going to kill him, the witless worm,_" Breya hissed in Dwarven.

I put my hand on Breya's shoulder and gave her a tug. "_We wait and see what happens_," I warned her.

Breya glared at me but she nodded her agreement. Than sure enough, we watched, the king's guards grabbed him and dragged him outside. So we followed.

"If he runs," Breya hissed, "tag the bastard."

I nodded.

The two of us winced as the guards threw Grima down the stairs to the ground beneath the hall. He picked himself up and looked at the king pleadingly. "I have only ever served you my lord!"

"Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden yelled.

"Send me not from your sight!" he pleaded.

Theoden raised his sword to strike but Aragorn stopped him. "No my lord! No my lord! Let him go! Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn offered Grima his hand but the pathetic creature spat on it and took off into the crowd.

I reached out and latched on to his shadow, touching it as to get his scent. The people gasped and screamed when they saw the shadows dart between them and latch onto Grima. "We'll know where he goes," I told the king. "But I'm betting he runs straight to Saruman."

Theoden met Breya's eyes and paused. "Breya Talathion, what brings you to Edoras?"

Breya glared at him. "We have no time to waste on petty questions, you need to send riders after Eomer and bring him and his soldiers back before Sarumon destroys you all."

"And what do you mean by that?" the king questioned.

"War," Breya answered. "The whole of Middle-Earth is at war and you sit here in your little corner of the world-"

"Calm yourself, Breya," Gandalf warned. "Theoden, my old friend, we must talk."


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own LOTR or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Five**

"_What do you think?_" I asked Breya as the two of us stood back from everyone. A funeral was being held for Theoden's son, Theodred. The boy had died whilst the king's mind was being poisoned, a father didn't get to say goodbye to his son-this was his last chance at saying goodbye.

Breya shrugged. "_The king will not stay and fight_," she answered. "_Not whilst the people are defenseless. He will retreat. Helm's Deep. He can keep the people safe._"

"_Whilst herding them into a trap at the same time,_" I grumbled. "_He only does what he thinks is best."_

"_We need Eomer_," Breya frowned. "_He'll have a decent sized army, not just boys and old men. The only threat to Saruman I see here is what's left of the Fellowship and a few of the king's guard. The rest are too old or too young to fight._"

I looked around, some of the people were looking at us with looks of anger because we were talking. I tapped Breya's shoulder and the two of us retreated back into the city for a chance to talk unhindered.

Instead of retreating to the king's halls, we slipped into a small inn where the bartender gave us two mugs of ale with a nod. "On the house, ladies," he told us in a gruff voice. "As thanks for helping our King."

"Thanks," Breya nodded.

I just took a sip and smiled. "_So do you suppose we go after your gentlemen friend?_" I asked her.

Breya raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse me?_"

I smirked. "_I know you're in love with him, Galadriel wouldn't have given you that pendant to signify your ties with my family. Your heart and love lies in Rohan. I'm not stupid._"

She growled at me. "_Eomer will be going to each of the villages, collecting men for war. He will attack Saruman but he will die._"

I sighed. "_Then what do you propose we do, Breya?_"

"_You stay and I will go find Eomer_," she answered.

"_I could send some shadows to go and look for him_," I suggested. "_But we can't afford to be down a warrior as valuable as you._"

"_Perhaps we should send Ghost with a message?_" Breya suggested. "_If of course the beast ever choses to show himself. Where is he?_"

I shrugged. "_No idea. He's probably looking for rats or bigger game…_"

Breya finished the rest of her ale. "I must go see Eowyn, give her my condolences…not that it will do much good. I will see you later."

I waved her off and remained with my ale.

_I grow tired of this._

I sat up straight with a frown. Huh?

_I grow tired of extending you the same offer over and over again._

I'm stubborn that way, I growled.

_Join me…this is but a taste of what I can offer you…power…glory…immortality…you know where the Ring is…bring it to me…join me…_

* * *

_She approached the Black Gates alone, sitting on the back of a white stallion, black cloak glowing freely in the wind. At first glance all you would have seen was a horse and rider but she was so much more than that. The package that she held was more valuable than any in Middle Earth. As she came closer to the monolithic gates, a booming crunching sound swept through the area as orc and trolls worked on opening that gates for her entry.  
The two slowed to a slow walk as both horse and rider came through the gates to meet the man-if you could call it a man-in a black cloak waiting for her.  
"You're late," it hisses at her. "Sauron has grown impatient waiting for you."  
"The task he sent me forth to complete was not an easy task," she replied with a scowl on her pretty face. "I have been searching Middle-Earth for months, nay, years, looking for the One Ring. I send forth a shadow to tell you of my impending arrival and a mire two weeks later you tell me I am late. The Aragonath isn't as close as you would like to think."  
"Give it to me," he snapped.  
She kept her position. "I will deliver it to the Witch King or Sauron himself, not a snivelling creature like you. Move aside or u will kill you."  
He stared at her for what seemed like an age than moved aside.  
"Thank you," she growled.  
The horse broke out into a gallop straight towards Orthanc where the Great Eye was ever watching. The closer she got to the tower, the more she felt the ring calling out to its master. So far she had resisted the call of the ring but even she was not immune to its powers. She smirked to herself as she stopped at the foot of the tower, orcs rushing here and there preparing for a long war. Soon, one by one, the free peoples of Middle-Earth would fall and with the help of Saruman the White, it would start with Rohan. _

* * *

I pushed back my seat and took off running from the inn to Meduseld.

Breya grabbed my arm the moment I raced in through the doors and held her hand over my mouth whilst shaking her head. "_Do not interrupt_," she warned me.

I glanced over at the children sitting at one of the tables-the blonde woman from before was tending to them gently. That must have been Eowyn. "_What is going on?_"

"_Wildmen,_" Breya whispered. "_Burning, killing, they want the king to fight-but he will not._"

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," was the first thing I heard when turning my attention from Breya back to the topic of discussion. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

Theoden stood from his throne. He looked much better than before, groomed, cleaned, less old looking and more kingly. There was pain in his eyes, so much pain but he was hiding it well. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me, but I will not risk further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Aragorn paused. "Open was is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Theoden glared at him. "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

"Than what is the King's decision?" Gandalf questioned.

Theodon remained silent than looked to the Wizard. "Helm's Deep. We will make refuge at Helm's Deep."

Gandalf opened his mouth but I cut him off quickly. "A king must do what he thinks is best for his people," I spoke. "Both choices end in a certain amount of death. You stand little choice of finding Eomer and riding out to battle before Saruman launches his own army against you. What of the women and children?" I asked.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at me. There was pride written on his face.

"Elven women know how to defend themselves," I continued. "Most human women do not. Think of the sacrifice you ask him to make but think of the people you condemn to death whilst asking this of the King."

Theoden stared at me. "I expect nothing less than wise words from an Elf. Even one with a reputation such as yours, Lady Falathiel."

I bowed my head a little. "I have my moments."


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ I do apologise for the incredible long absence but with the baby and my muse going poof...anyway...**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**I do not own ++++++**

**Six**

Soon enough, the entire city of Edoras was preparing to evacuate to Helms Deep. I volunteered to help pack food for the journey. Breya, although she desired to run off and find Eomer, she was resigned to the fact that her moral compass had won out and she stayed to help.

"We've an audience," Breya whispered in my ear, her arms full of food to place inside the wagon. She glanced over to where a group of children were watching from behind a couple of crates.

I rolled my eyes. "Probably here to see you or something. Since you're such a popular person around here."

One of the children came over and tugged Breya's sleeve to get her attention. "Miss Breya?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear one?" she whispered, kneeling down to her level.

"Is she really an elf?" the girl asked, pointing at me.

"I like to think I am," I smiled, kneeling down to her level. I held my hand out and a small shadow appeared taking the form of a doll. The faceless doll took shape, every small feature became that of the little Rohan girl. "Go on."

She gasped and held her hands out for the shadow doll to walk from my hands to hers. She giggled when the doll started dancing on her hands. "But…mumma's stories say that elves like nature and healing."

"Well I'm a different type of elf," I explained. "There's only one of me but I'm still an elf." The doll danced around her hands before it burst into a shower of stars and flowers. I tapped the top of my ears. "See?"

"Are you helping your mother?" Breya questioned all the children.

They shook their heads. "No, Miss Breya. They said get out of the way."

"Well," Breya smiled, "I need help. So march yourselves up into the halls and bring the food down. I need as much help as we can get. Okay my little helpers? Follow me."

I laughed as Breya walked away with a line of ten kids following her.

"_I've never seen that side of you before._" Legolas walked up beside me with a smile.

"_What?_" I laughed. "_The one where I play with children? I just choose not to show it._" I stood up and finished sliding a crate full of apples into the back of the wagon. "_Where is Gandalf? I saw his horse ride out_."

"_He went to search for Eomer,_" Legolas replied, picking up another crate.

I took it off him and he waited until I was finished stacking it before taking my hands in his. "_Legolas-_"

"_We haven't had a moment alone since Lothlorien_," he cut me off.

"Can you two not?" Breya gagged. "_We haven't had a moment alone since Lothlorien_," she mimicked in elvish. "Go and do what other respectable folks do when courtin'-kiss in private."

"We are not courting," I grumbled. I pulled my hands away and stormed off. My feet carried me to the stables were Cedric was munching on some hay and Ghost lay on the ground chewing on a bone he'd probably stolen. "Oh, Ghost…" I sighed. "Here I am supposed to be this ultimate evil and I can't even figure out what I want and when I want it."

Ghost cocked his head to the side like he understood what I was saying. He wriggled over and yawned before dropping his head in my lap for me to scratch behind his ear.

"I kinda put my foot in that didn't I?" Breya inquired when she found me.

I glanced up. "You're a bitch," I told her.

Breya sighed. "Sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to…you're not…you're not actually courting are you?" she asked me.

I shook my head. "No-he hasn't asked me."

"Eomer asked me," Breya confessed. "I let him braid my hair."

I raised an eyebrow. It wasn't a human concept, but a dwarven one. For Eomer to know that he may have done some research and known my adopted daughter was raised amongst dwarves and she had strong connections to them. It wasn't until now that I saw a piece of wood braided into her hair that had the shape of a horse head. "Wow-that's big…I can't believe you didn't tell me-no wonder you want to go after him…"

Breya snorted. "Well I'll be damned-listen to us talking about girly things." She came into the stable and slumped down in the hay beside me. "I dunno-before all this-the idea of marrying Eomer was exciting. And children…we sat down and spoke about having children and where we'd live…I suppose now Eomer is next in-line…if we do get married those children will be raised here."

"This is dis-concerning," I admitted. "We do not usually have conversations about girly things." We looked at each other and laughed. I took her hand. "I don't mean to be the voice of realism but what if Frodo doesn't destroy the ring and it gets into Sauron's hands?"

"Well aren't you a buzzkill?" Breya muttered. "We can wonder wound this later-but for the moment-I came to get you-Theoden is getting ready to leave."

I stood up and whistled for Ghost to follow me as I led Cedric from the stables.

"Hey-just a thought," Breya frowned, "you should talk to Legolas about your relationship instead of assuming. Before it's too late."

I followed Breya outside into the light and we made our way to the head of the column. I mounted Cedric as Theoden approached me on his horse. "My lord?"

"I require a favour, Lady Falathiel," he replied. "You are known around these parts-you've remarkable eyesight that I require to borrow. Will you scout ahead?"

I bowed my head. "It would be my honour, my lord." Turning to Breya, I told her that I would send word back if I found anything of worth, she carefully wrapped me inside a warm breeze that would return back to her when I released it.

I leant forward and whispered to Cedric, telling him what we were doing.

Cedric shook his head and shot off through the gate.

With the wind blowing in my hair…gosh it felt good to be free.


End file.
